A Venture into Musedom
by Kynthia
Summary: This is the reason insomnia, sugar, and an overly stressed out writer do not mix. Meet my muses! Don't ask me why I wrote this I'm not that sure myself. Some DBZ, GW, and OCs. This is pretty wierd. Warnings: Swearing and Silliness


Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its characters. They belong to Bandai Entertainment and Sunrise. I also do not own DragonBall Z or any of its characters. They belong to their owners. I am using them without permission and am making no money from this what so ever it is only being written for entertainment purposes. All original characters belong to me and this includes: Annamika, Demonwing, and Faye.

Author's Notes: Felt like writing a story and my muses seemed like a good enough subject at the time. (What was I thinking?!)

Warnings: Silliness, Language

****

A Venture into Musedom

By: Kynthia

I am staring blankly at my computer screen. My word processor is open and the disclaimer has been written for no other reason but to fill in time. I pull on my headphones and put on my Linken Park cd. 

Most my family is asleep as to the fact that it is past 10:00 at night and tomarrow is a Monday. If my mom finds out that I am still up and for the soul purpose of writing when I should be studying for a test that is to take place the next day I will be so dead.

I lean back in my chair and listen to the cd. It doesn't take long for my muses to arrive.

In a burst of black smoke Annamika arrives leaning against a holding a scythe. She is supposedly some demon that was fired from hell and needing to find a new profession so decided to give the muse gig a shot. She will influence just about anything I write so I tend to label her my main muse. My muse is a demon from hell with black bat wings everybody! I am so proud!

A silver dragon is lying on the floor next to her taking a nap. Demonwing, my fantasy muse, is unfortunately one of Annamika's few allies so almost all my fantasy stories have some angst or blood. At the moment I am very pissed at both of them because of a story they abandoned me on. Demonwing is completely immune to my glares as she continues to snore and drool on my carpet.

Faye, my very annoying romance muse, is fluttering around my head at the moment. She is a freaking fairy for crying out loud! Apparently she was like my trial fairy godmother or something because when she was unsuccessful in getting me to fall for someone she began to just irritate me while I was trying to write. I reach for a flyswatter as my eyes follow the glittery bitch.

"You guys are totally worthless!" I shout.

"What are you bitching about now?" asks Dorothy Catalonia, as she appears with my other anime muses. Heero is getting his gun ready in case of writer's block on my part, Duo is watching tv, and Wufei is trying not to be swatted by the dragon's tail at she continues to snore. Android 17 is lounging on my bed, Mirai Trunks is sitting in a chair near the television, and Vegeta was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed in his typical fashion.

"You and Heero are supposed to be getting me to finish my stories but do you help no…" I trail off as I notice the gun being lifted towards my head. "Forget I said anything!" I say nervously as I try to look totally innocent.

The gun lowers and I begin to get up my nerve again. Oh look how brave I am, scared of my own muses.

"I want to write," I say simply.

"Then write," Duo mutters with his gaze still fixated on the screen in front of him.

"Any ideas?"

"I saw a challenge for a crossover with Nightworld and Gundam Wing," Annamika says.

"I'm not exactly in a vampire mood at the moment."

"She could write a story with Heero and Relena getting married, having five kids, buying a house in the suburbs…" Faye trails on as I take aim with the flyswatter of doom.

"When you are in a vamp mood write the challenge," Wufei says as he moves to my bookcase.

Taking my eyes of the flying terror I turn and raise an eyebrow at him. "You just want me to write it because if I do you will be a main character and a vampire lord."

"That and it suggested to possible pairings. 5xR being one-," Duo was interrupted by a book to the back of the head and a flyswatter from two different directions. "Ouch!"

"It must be the other pairing then," said Android 17 with a wicked grin. The profuse blush coming from 02 and 05's pilots tells everyone whom the other pairing is.

"…Then when the kids graduate Relena and Heero remember why they fell in love…"

"I don't feel like writing romance either."

"You are kind of limiting us here," Dorothy says snidely.

"…They would have a date with champagne and roses…"

__

BANG! A shot rings out. I look at the carpet beside my feet to see a smudge of blood and glitter.

"Mission accomplished," Heero puts away his gun and disappears.

"If you don't need us we'll just leave also." Dorothy, Annamika, and Demonwing are nowhere to be seen.

I notice Vegeta and Mirai Trunks had left too. A lot of help they were.

Duo manages to get rid of the last of his blush and stammer out a 'Later' and vanish with Wufei following closely behind.

"Well that was productive," Android 17 mutters before disappearing.

I turn back to my computer and continue to stare blankly when a sound drifts up from the vicinity of my feet.

"….love at first sight…"

"Heero! Mission!"

The End


End file.
